erfandomcom-20200215-history
There Are No Angels Here
There Are No Angels Here is the 20th episode of the twelfth season of "ER" Plot NBC Description THERE ARE NO ANGELS HERE-(EAMONN WALKER "OZ" AND MARY MCCORMACK "THE WEST WING" GUEST STAR): Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) settles into his new job in Darfur, but is troubled by astounding number of people needing care. A sheik and his pregnant wife come into Ramalah Camp looking for treatment. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Dakarai (Eamonn Walker) work on fixing the man's gunshot wound, but they are quickly interrupted by government officials trying to arrest the man. As Carter works on delivering the wife's baby, it is apparent that the mother is suffering from delivery complications. Pratt and Dakarai are forced to make journey at night to a hospital in El Fashir at the risk of getting stopped by the Janjaweed millitant group. Meanwhile, Debbie (Mary McCormack) tries to convince Dr. Dakarai to seek proper treatment for his medical condition. Synopsis This episode is set exclusively in Darfur. Pratt is still put out and feeling out of place as he tries to work in the clinic. He argues with Dr Dakarai on the solutions to Darfur's problems. Pratt thinks that Sudan should sort itself out. Dr Dakarai pulls him up on this and Pratt notes that just because he's black doesn't mean he has to feel at home in Africa. They spot a mother with a sick baby and persuade her to come to the clinic but when she is there they find there is nothing they can do for her. Pratt wants to try but Carter tells him they don’t have the resources to keep the baby alive. Carter tells the woman about his own son dying in hospital (see episode Midnight) but she says she finds it hard to believe that babies die in western hospitals. Meanwhile Carter and Debbie reach the police station and speak to the officer in charge. He won’t even let them see the prisoner. Carter threatens to report them for walking in on Debbie in the shower. With this threat and a bribe they are allowed into the cells. Carter finds the Sheik and inspects him. He’s tells the guard that the man is dead. They are allowed to take the body and they load him into the back of the jeep. As soon as they are away from the police station Carter starts to treat the Sheik – he is not dead, but he is close to it. In the camp Carter and Debbie have saved the Sheik. He is holding his daughter for the first time. Pratt arrives and relays the news. The Sheik’s wife will live but Dr. Dakarai is missing. Debbie, Dr. Dakarai’s partner, wants to go out and search but it is too late in the day. An exhausted Pratt walks through the camp looking at the people. In the distance he sees a commotion. It is Dr. Dakarai walking back into camp. He left the jeep as soon as Pratt had gone and has been walking back ever since. Pratt hugs him. Debbie kisses him. Carter is amazed. The Sheik and his wife give their daughter a name that means ‘hope’. Characters Main * John Carter * Greg Pratt Guest * Stephen Dakarai * Debbie Trivia * This episode won the 2007 Humanitas Prize for the 60 minute category. The award was given to R. Scott Gemmill and David Zabel * Despite have there names in the title Goran Visnjic, Maura Tierney, Parminder Nagra, Linda Cardellini, Shane West, Scott Grimes & Laura Innes don't appear in this episode. Quotes Stephen Dakarai: She asked if we were angels. I said There are no Angels here. Greg Pratt: Speak for yourself.Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes